1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ladder extensions and more particularly pertains to a new ladder extension system for affording a unique method of allowing the selective adjustment of a pair of ladder support extenders which may be easily retrofitted to an existing ladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ladder extensions is known in the prior art. More specifically, ladder extensions heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art ladder extensions include U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,574; U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,936; U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,958; U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,754; U.S. Pat. Des. 359,365; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,133.
In these respects, the ladder extension system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of affording a unique method of allowing the selective adjustment of a pair of ladder support extenders which may be easily retrofitted to an existing ladder.